MisadventuresOf Rose The Demon and TheLoverOfMusic
by Rosie the Demon's Offspring
Summary: Join two authoress's as the torment and complete their quest in world domination with fishy fish tacos, Kisame, Jaws the Shark, Bruce the shark, Nemo, and Aqualad. Rated T cuz of some bad words! The story is better than it sounds!


This pure and utter randomness. I don't own The Jaws theme or Jaws the Shark. I don't own Nemo or Bruce the shark. I don't own The Girlish Sissy Uchiha Itachi or Kisame the great shark man or Hinata. I don't own Aquala. I absolutely didn't make up TheLoverOfMusic XD and I am Rose The Daughter Of A Demon! If I somehow own all the people listed here then I would have already conquered the entire world.

* * *

"Duuun dun duuun dun dun dun dun dun dun dun BOM BOM dun dun dun dun dun dun doo dedoo doo dedoo dede doo dede doo dededoo!" A girl with black rimmed glasses sang out. She had long curly black hair that went past her shoulders. She a burgundy long sleeve shirt with a pair of black jeans and dark blue converse.

"Lover what are you doing?" Ask a young teenage girl with short straight dark violet hair. The teenage girl is wearing a dark red tank top with a black skirt that reaches her mid thigh. She also wore a dark red cloak and black combat boots.

"Rose I'm singing The Jaws theme song for Kisame!" She answered with a huge smile on her face, "Look Kisame is swimming in da water with Hinata!"

"Hee hee. Wait when did we get in my story?" Rose ask as she starts to freak out. Lover shrugs her shoulders and continue to sing the Jaws theme song. Rose just shrugs her shoulders also and joins in singing the Jaws theme song with Lover.

"Hey let's kidnap Kisame!" Lover shouts out randomly. Rose raises an eyebrow at her companion.

"Sure why not. He probably won't appear in the story til the later later chapters or so." Lover happily jumps up and down clapping her hands.

"Yay! Let's go!" Lover grabs Rose's arm and drags her towards the river where Kisame is. She dragged the black hair girl into a bush an hid. "How do we lure him in?"

"I got an idea that just might work." Rose says as she stares off to an invisible crowd.

"Uh Rose who you looking at?" Lover looks in the same direction as her.

"Uh the readers?" Rose says nervously as she looks around, "You guys are reading right?" She begins to cry. Lover frowns and pats her back.

"It's okay. Don't cry. We still have to capture Kisame and Jaws remember." Rose accidentally punches Lover into a tree and fist pumps.

"Hell yeah! Hey where did you go?!" Rose asks frantically as she runs around waving her arms around like a lunatic. Lover jumps up and joins Rose and runs with her.

"Ahem ladies." They both stop and look at the new comers. One male had long black hair and swirly looking red eyes. He wore a black cloak with red clouds on it. The other male looked like a shark. He had spiky dark blue hair and light blue skin. His teeth were sharp as knives. He wore a similar black cloak with red clouds as the man next to him.

"It's a girl!" Rose shouts as she tackles the girlish looking male. Lover stared at the blue fish man and smirked evilly. Rose, out of no where, tackles the blue male to the floor. "LOOK LOVER I FOUND BRUCE!"

"NO WAY!" Lover then joins Rose, who is still holding onto the blue fish man. Itachi stood and began to sob.

"Why didn't they tackle me! I am a very attractive man! I'm fucking Uchiha Itachi!" He cries as he runs off like a sissy girl.

"ITACHI GET BACK OVER HERE! THESE TWO GIRLS ARE CRAZY!" Kisame shouts as he struggle to get out of the two girl's grips. Rose and Lover look at each other and smirk manically as a mischievous glint appeared in their eyes. Lover pulls out a shock collar out of nowhere and puts it on Kisame as Rose attaches a leash onto the collar.

"Let's go get some FISHY FISH TACOS!" Rose and Lover both shouted as they dragged Kisame off to the nearest taco stand. Kisame sat in the middle between the two girls. Rose had order sixty tacos. Thirty fish tacos and thirty chicken tacos. Rose gave the thirty fish tacos to Kisame and split the chicken tacos with Lover.

'How did I get into this mess?' He cried in his head. Rose and Lover were both randomly throwing out ideas for a story.

"Soo Kisame do you jaws the shark?" Love ask as she takes a bite out of her normal non fish taco. Kisame stared at the girl in complete utter confusion.

"Who now?" He asked as he slowly took a bite out of his fish taco.

"You know the big great white shark that eats people for the hell of it!" She shouts as she strikes a muscle man pose.

"Never heard of... Oh you mean Billy bob Jaws the fourth! Yeah he's my best bud!" Kisame laughs as he eats another taco.

Meanwhile at the table behind the three.

"I thought Kisame was my best bud!" Itachi cried silently as he watched the trio with binoculars.

Back with the trio.

"I was right!" Rose shouts, "You do know him!" Kisame laughed at the teenaged demon girl and ruffled her hair.

"So Rose who should we add to our kidnap list besides Kisame the great fish man?" Lover asked as she dramatically flips her hair. Kisame ignored the two and continued to eat his fish tacos. He didn't care what they do to him or what they make him do as long as the two feed him.

"Kisame bro is that you!" The three turned around to see a giant great white shark.

"No freaking way." The two girls said in awe when they saw the walking shark.

"Hey Jaws." Kisame said as he continued to stuff his face.

"WORLD DOMINATION WILL BE OURS!" The two girls shouted. Jaws the shark and Kisame the fish man stared at the two in fear.

"What did we get ourselves into." Jaws and Kisame whimpered in fear.

"Get the collar, Rose." Lover smiled evilly as she pulled out a leash.

Ten seconds later...

The two girls successfully captured Jaws, Kisame, Nemo, Bruce the shark, and Aqualad.

"Now it's time!" Rose shouted manically. "Lover get them the... Tacos of doom!"

Lover nodded and left the room. Ten minutes later, she came back in skipping holding a large platter of fish tacos.

"B-but fish are friends not food!" Bruce cried as he saw the fish tacos. Lover and Rose hit the shark on his head.

"Whimp just eat it and that means you too Aqualad!" Rose growled. Bruce and Aqualad nodded sadly as tears streamed out their eyes.

And thus begins TheLoverOfMusic and Rose The Daughter Of A Demon's plan for world domination.

"Hide your sharks, hide your half fish people, hide your walking sharks, and hide your Nemo cuz they be kidnapping all them fishes out there." Itachi said in a ghetto sounding voice.

* * *

This story was made up by TheLoverOfMusic and me! She helped give me the idea :3

-Røßę


End file.
